Who'd Have Known?
by oh-coco
Summary: Cato was never an overly affectionate person. He had never cared much for the brutish people of his district. So when the one person that he truly cares for is picked as a tribute, what else can he do but volunteer?  CatoxClove
1. Reaping Day

**A/N: Hey guys! So this story is slightly different than the actual books. First of all, it focuses on Clove and Cato, as you probably figured out from the description. Only small details will be tweaked, so it won't be too different from the original story. Also, I wasn't sure what Clove was supposed to look like, so I sort of just came up with her appearance on my own. Sorry that the chapter is so short! I just kind of want to see if anybody likes this before I continue. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters in it. **

Reaping Day

Cato stood among the crowd of seventeen year old boys. He could feel the wind blowing through his blonde hair, chilling his body slightly. Next to him, teens were chattering about who would be chosen. Some were gambling and discussing the odds, while others were arrogantly talking about volunteering. Cato scoffed at them.

_The Games aren't a joke you idiots_, he thought to himself. _Half of you would be dead before the first sunset._

The crowd fell silent as a tall woman approached the microphone. She had long, sleek, brown hair and large green eyes. Her tight red dress hugged her body as she walked. "Hello," she said slowly. "It is time to select your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games."

The crowd went wild at the mention of the games. Again, Cato laughed in disbelief. _Cheering for the death machine that could take their children. How wonderful_, he mused.

The woman dug her hand into the bowl on her right. "Ladies first," she said teasingly. She paused to read the name, before informing the crowd of the lucky girl. Cato strained to hear, but failed to catch the name over the chatter of the crowd. He peered at the stage, trying to see if he could at least identify the tribute by her looks.

His heart skipped a beat as a girl with long brown approached the stage.

"Clove," he whispered. The mass of people clapped, many relieved at not being chosen to kill or be killed. Clove walked to the woman on stage, nodding at her. The teen faced the crowd, and gave them a charming smile. She seemed unfazed by the entire ordeal. Cato stared up at her, not believing his eyes. Once the noise died down, the woman picked out the name of the male.

"Spencer Grale," she read aloud. Again the crowd cheered, but this time slightly less. No matter how much District Two enjoyed the Games, nobody enjoyed to see young teens go. It made the event less enjoyable, as one of their tributes barely stood a chance to win. Unfortunately for the district, the boy was only fourteen this year. As he reached the stage, the woman called out to the audience. "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer as tribute." The words slipped out of Cato's mouth before he could catch them. Another round of cheering erupted, people calling out to him.

"'Atta boy, Cato!" "Way to be, man!" He could hear the audience congratulating him on his bravery, but all he wanted to do was get to Clove. The people around him fell quiet as he moved towards the stage. Spencer passed him as he left the platform. "Thank you," the young boy mouthed.

Cato smiled reassuringly at him.

He and Clove locked eyes as he took his place next to their announcer. Her expression was unreadable. He painted a smirk on his face and winked at her, knowing it would make her feel better. Finally, he faced the crowd. Somewhere in his mind he thought that this might be the last time he saw many of these people.

Remembering that all of Panem was now watching him, he put his hands in his back pockets and smiled his most seductive smile for the cameras.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games."

_Well_, Cato thought. _So much for that history test._

**A/N: Phew! So, that was the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested, PM me and I will love you forever!**


	2. A Whole New World

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! My statistics say that a bunch of people have been reading this, so I'm super excited! There have been a few stories similar to this one posted in the last few days. Yay for more Clato! There really aren't enough stories about this pairing out there. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins, not me.**

The next few hours seemed like a blur to Cato. He could only recall bits and pieces of the day. His mother and father visiting. Words of encouragement. Friends saying their goodbyes. Flashing lights and camera lenses everywhere. Life finally slowed down to a normal pace when he was on the high speed train, shooting away from his home.

Their escort, Tessa, had ushered him into his luxurious room with the instructions to freshen up and be at dinner for seven. After spending quite some time trying to figure out the shower, he washed up and put on a new pair of clothes that had been placed neatly on his bed. He walked back into the bathroom and checked his hair, making sure that it wasn't sticking up in all different directions. When he was satisfied with it, he exited his room.

The door clicked behind him as he advanced down the hallway towards the dining room. He looked at his surroundings as he walked. The walls of the train were decorated with gorgeous oil paintings and every small table had exotic flowers on it. _Only the best for the nation's new reality stars_, he thought. Suddenly, he was shoved up against a wall. The attack took him by shock. He allowed himself to be pressed face first into a painting, sensing no real danger.

"What the hell, Cato?" a voice hissed in his ear. Recognizing the voice immediately, he grinned. Even at a time like this, Clove never lost her fighting spirit. Still, he knew that her forgiveness would not come easily. He turned around, attempting to shrug the girl off of him. She let go easily enough, but continued to peer at him angrily, her bright eyes narrowed. "Couldn't let you steal all the glory, now could I?"

His aggravated friend was not won over that easily. "I didn't need you to come save me, you idiot," she said. "I didn't volunteer for _you_. I knew I could win," Cato clarified. The boy shrugged, feigning an over inflated ego. Clove's gaze darted from his face, to his feet, and back up again.

"You might be able-bodied, but you're surely not able-minded."

"You underestimate me," he said. "My father has been teaching me how to win the Games every Sunday since I was seven. That includes strategy, my dear." She huffed. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look cute when you're mad, by the way." Clove shoved him back, her lips slightly quirking up into a smile. "When you die, know that I won't feel one ounce of grief for you." She started to walk away down the hall.

"Wouldn't expect it any other way," he called to her. Trailing after her, Cato took the few minutes of peace to reflect. He was glad that Clove was no longer angry with him. Now it was time to face the real problem: the Games themselves.

Later that night, hours after their dinner had concluded, Cato awoke to a knock on his door. He groaned, rolling out of bed and putting on a pair of pants. "Hold your horses!" he shouted as the tentative knock came again. He staggered to the door, still half-asleep. Yawning, he opened it.

The girl behind the door looked up at him, her eyes slightly red. _She's been crying, _he thought. He ran a hand through hair. "What's up?"

"I, uh. Can I…come in?" Clove was wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama pants. Her long hair was in a loose braid that was resting on her right shoulder. Her appearance made her seem much younger than her sixteen years. "Sure," Cato said, moving aside to let her in. He motioned to the edge of his bed. She walked in, sat down, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her expectantly, still trying to wake himself up.

"I." She paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'm scared, Cato," she whispered, looking down at the floor ashamedly. His gaze softened, and he moved to sit down next to her. It took him a minute, but he came up with a response. "Of course you're scared. If you weren't, then there'd be something to worry about."

She let out a choked laugh, obviously holding back tears. "I know that. I just thought maybe…I mean… we're from District two!" Clove sighed. "We're the kids that win! We're the kids that everybody else has to watch out for! I thought that I'd be more, I don't know, brave?" Cato looked away from her, instead focusing on the window on the far side of the room.

"I just feel like such a letdown." She wiped a tear from her cheek. The wind blew in from his cracked window as they both tried to find the right words to say. He put a hand on her back. Clove looked up at him. "Don't," he stated harshly. "You're going to win this, Clove." He gazed down at her. "I'll make sure of it." She looked away from him, confused.

"Why do you care about me suddenly?" she asked him. He laughed, slightly offended at her disbelief. "Seriously! We've been friends for years and you've never been the type to offer a comforting pep talk." Cato hesitated.

"Well, if I'm so cold, why did you come here?" She seemed at a loss for words.

"I'm only a prick to the people I _don't_ like." Clove let out a small laugh. "There we go. Knew I could get a laugh." She smiled. He looked down at her, beaming. There was a long, comfortable pause before Clove stood up and walked towards his door. "Thank you."

The girl let the door start to slip closed behind her. "Clove!" She turned around. "I only care about you now because you're famous," he clarified with a smirk. She grinned again.

"Good night, Cato."

The opening ceremonies were just minutes away. Cato was dressed in a simplistic grey suit. It was meant to represent his District. District two was meant to collect stone quarries, but in reality weaponry was mass produced. He supposed that the grey had something to do with rocks, but he honestly was afraid of questioning the outfit, lest he end up like a pair of District twelve tributes a few years before who had only worn coal dust. Instead, he settled on picking at his outfit and shifting uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Enobaria appeared next to him. She looked nervous, her razor sharp teeth peeking out from behind her lips. "Avery always takes so long to style the girls," she complained. She looked at Cato.

"Stop fidgeting, boy. You're handsome, well built, and from the best District in all of Panem. Work what you have to your advantage." He nodded in agreement, trying to get her off his back. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself down. _Have to give the audience what they want. _

Enobaria swore loudly. "What is he doing in there? Giving her an entirely new body? The ceremonies start any second. " Just as the final words left her lips, the door to the right of them opened.

Clove walked out carefully, unsure of her footing with high heels. She wore a short golden dress that stopped midway down her thighs. It sparkled beautiful every time she moved a muscle. Her feet were in a pair of heels, colored pink with a hint of gold. Her hair was up in an intricate updo, with some small pieces curled and left to frame her face. The makeup was exquisite. The girl's skin seemed to be glowing from within, and her green eyes were sparkling like jewels. Cato noticed that her smile looked whiter with her new lip color as well.

"Wow. You…you look good." He fumbled for words. Clove laughed nervously at him. "I've never seen you speechless before, Cato." She approached the chariot. He rushed forward to help her up. Finally, after he had boarded it as well, the cart began to move. Cato noticed that her hands were slightly shaking.

"You okay?" he whispered to her. She smiled tentatively at him. "I've never looked like this before. Are you sure I look alright?" Cato gazed at her again. Never before had he actually seen a girl as beautiful. Sure, there were many attractive girls in District two, but most of them cared more about strength and ability than looks. The Games were taken very seriously in his home. But here, in this moment, he saw past the makeup and hair and dress. He saw the only girl who had ever really understood him, the only person he'd ever really felt comfortable with. So when he replied, he knew in his heart that he was speaking the truth.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I'll try to be updating about once or twice a week, with chapters around this length. Right now, I'm planning on about ten chapters in total. Also, just so you know, in this story, Clove and Cato have been friends for a while. It's extremely hard to keep them in character, because in the book they seem so cold and heartless. However, I always thought that that was just a front on their parts, and I've always wanted to delve further into that. Thus, this story was born! But now I'm rambling. See you next time!**


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: I am so so sorry that this took so long to come out. My brother was recently hospitalized so things have been pretty hectic. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are extremely appreciated. :D**

From the opening ceremonies, they immediately went into the training center. It was a ridiculously lush building, the top so high that the tributes had to strain their necks just to get a glimpse of it. Each District had its own private floor, complete with bedroom suites for each person, a kitchen, dining room, and a large lounge room. In addition to the twelve District floors, there were many additional floors to accommodate the workers and to provide spacious training grounds for the Capitol's new favorite playthings.

The second Cato reached his bedroom, he ran for the shower, stripping off his clothes hap hazardously on his way. The warm, flowery scented water washed away all of the makeup that his stylist team had caked on him, and relaxed his tense muscles. He let himself lean up against the cool tile wall, just closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of water running over his body. Moments like this would be few in the coming weeks, and he intended to get as much out of the experience as he could.

When he finished showering, he put on a pair of khaki's and a blue t-shirt, and walked down the hall to the dining room. Clove, Brutus, Enobaria, and Tessa were already enjoying their late dinner. Cato sat down between his friend and her mentor and began heaping the food onto his plate. "What is this anyway?" he managed to get out in between bites. He was starving.

Tessa looked at him with a tinge of disgust. "Filet mignon and garlic seasoned potatoes with beef broth," she said. Brutus picked up on her repulsion and laughed, clapping a large hand on her back. "Let the boy eat as much as he wants. He'll need it later." What the victor said dampened the mood slightly, reminding the tributes of their impending ordeal. Clove cleared her throat.

"So, training. How does that go?" Enobaria and Brutus shared a knowing look. "Well," the female mentor started. "You will meet me here at eight a.m. sharp tomorrow," she said pointing to Clove. Brutus nodded to Cato. "And you'll meet me in the lounge at the same time. We'll prepare you for the stations and get a feel for your strengths and weaknesses. After we talk strategy, you have a light breakfast and report to training at ten o'clock on the dot. Are we clear?" The teens nodded. "Good. Off to bed with you two." Cato finished his second helping quickly, and stood up. Clove followed him out the door. He waited until they were well out of earshot to speak.

"Seems a bit unnecessary to take so much time to train us up. Why not just throw us in?" said Cato. Clove took a second to think. "I guess they want everybody to have a fair chance." He laughed.

"Yeah, like the others have a chance against us. We're a dream team." Clove raised an eyebrow at him. "I know that I'm great with knives, but what do you plan on doing?"

"Dazzling them with my good looks and charm," he said while giving her an award winning smile. She punched him in the arm lightly. "Good luck with that."

Cato and Clove walked into the training center at exactly ten o' clock. Only about twelve of the other tributes had arrived on time. As the others drifted in, the instructor explained the rules.

Tributes were to visit the stations the entire session. Mindless wandering was not permitted.

Tributes may spar with instructors, and not other tributes.

Tributes, like always, will not touch one another.

After the rules had been clarified, the instructor left them to their own devices. Enobaria and Brutus had informed them not to spend time on the skills that they already possessed, as they needed to learn as much as they could about other things, and they did not want to reveal their strengths. Cato went over to a man with an array of spears. He ignored the man trying to instruct him, and simply began throwing them at dummies. Clove laughed.

She walked over to a woman demonstrating how to light fires. The girl spent a good hour there, trying fruitlessly to light a fire with damp wood. Finally, she swore underneath her breath and joined Cato at the camouflage station. "I couldn't light a fire with the stupid damp wood," she whispered in his ear.

"You won't need to. We'll be getting everything in that Cornucopia." She looked around, trying to pick out people to ally with. "Have you seen anybody worth teaming up with?" she asked. The Tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four often teamed up in the beginning to make slaughtering the weaker teenagers easier. It was widely known that, even though they weren't supposed to interact much before the Games, that was when all the allying took place.

"I talked to the two from One. They've agreed to join us. I'm also observing the ones from Four, and the big one from Eleven." Clove looked around, trying to spot the boy from Eleven. Instead, she found a small girl with dark skin.

"A shame that is," she said, gesturing to the little girl. "She's young. It doesn't feel right." Cato refused to look at the girl. "None of this is fair. Sympathy will get us both killed."

He was being strong for the both of them. Clove sighed. "I suppose your right." He nodded.

"Chin up, kid. Come on, let's go back to the guy with the spears. That was fun." She followed along hesitantly, still gazing at the girl, Cato's words echoing in her head.

Cato slammed the door behind him, seething. He stormed over to his bed. Clove slipped into his room quietly and leaned her back against his door, just staring at him. "Well," she finally said after a moment. "Have at it, then." He looked at her angrily.

"How is it that a girl from Twelve outscored us? Twelve!" Clove sighed and walked over to him. She sat down next to him. "I don't know. She must have done something insane." He wasn't satisfied with her answer. Still steaming, he stood up. "I don't think I've ever seen anybody outscore us or One. This is so humiliating. Can you imagine what they must be saying at home? I mean-"

"Just _shut _it, Cato!" she screamed at him. He stopped ranting, taken aback. Clove was never one for raising her voice. She was always so calm. She took a deep breath, looking away from him.

"What's your problem?" he asked. Clove took a long pause before she spoke. "You know my sister, obviously." Of course Cato knew her sister. Her sister had won the Games a few years back. She was famous for having killed the last tribute, a boy from Five that was double her size, with her bare hands.

"Ever since she won, it's been 'Shay this' and 'Shay that' with our parents. I always knew that she was the favorite, but now it's horrible. They expect me to be just like her. She's so…good. At _everything_. She's pretty, and smart, and cunning, and witty, and I…I'm just her younger sister. And I was so scared when I was reaped. All I wanted was for my family to…to show some sympathy or compassion. Instead they were happy. They were excited that I was going to be thrown into an arena, forced to kill or be killed. I mean, what _is _that anyway? I could die. I…I probably will. And they don't even…" she trailed off, feeling as if she had said too much. Cato let the words sink in. In all the years that they had been friends, Clove had never been a very open person. Sure, he would get bits and pieces of information when she was particularly angry or upset, but this was a new level of trust that he had achieved. Cato walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"You listen to me," he said. He took her hands in his. "You will not die, okay? I swear to you. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive." Their eyes locked, and for just a second, something electric passed between the two. Then she broke the contact, lowering her head. He gave her hands a squeeze and, for that moment, everything was peaceful.


End file.
